


Demonstrations

by TheVerbalTypo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, I have no regrets, Lesbians, Porn, There isn't much of a plot, because reasons, for my darling girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVerbalTypo/pseuds/TheVerbalTypo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Christa meet on a night out, and they don't stay with their friends for too long. Written for my girlfriend, Kate, and I hope she loves it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing two girls and I have to say I'm quite happy with it! Any feedback is appreciated as always, enjoy ~

The lights, the crowds, the vibration of the music through the floor, it was almost too much for Christa. It was all so new and scary. In spite of all this, she had put on her favourite little red dress, the one that swung just above her knees, and she danced with her friends. Sasha, Mikasa, Connie, even Eren and Jean joined them, and there were more on the way. She twirled under all the colourful lights with Sasha’s hand linked with hers and Connie’s grasping Sasha’s other one. They had spent the last hour dancing to music they could barely understand and Eren finally decided it was break time.  
They were ushered over to the table with the new round of drinks waiting and she took a seat at the edge of the corner couch they occupied. She sipped on her drink, a vodka and coke with enough coke to hide the taste. She never liked it but she did enjoy a drink every so often, and it was so rare that they were able to get out together. Loud conversations echoed by her, but she could not really hear her friends.  
She tapped a message into her phone and nudged Sasha.

_Gotta go bathroom._

Sasha nodded and tugged Mikasa’s arm. Mikasa was like a big sister, she tried to be sure Christa got home safe and got everywhere without trouble. That included the bathroom on nights out. She knew what men could be like. The three stood together and made their way through the crowd with their hands linked, Christa in the middle. Thankfully, it was relatively empty. She rushed into a stall and heard her friends move outside, chatting loudly, gossiping about their partners. She was about to wash her hands when her two friends realized they were not entirely comfortable either, and each went into a stall. She stared at her hands as she washed, ignoring the two girls who walked in laughing louder than they should have.

“Hey Christa.” Annie slurred the words as she passed to go into the bathroom.

“Hi Annie!” She smiled at Annie and her brunette friend and returned to scrubbing her hands. The brunette leaned against the sink beside her.

“Christa, right?” Christa nodded shyly.

“Ymir. Christa, you know ladies shouldn’t come to the bathroom alone, right?” The girl who called herself Ymir seemed to be nudging closer, her black jeans in danger of being splashed.

“I didn’t come alone, my friends are here. They’re in the stalls” She switched off the tap and smiled up at the taller girl.

“Oh? Bit rude of them to leave you waiting while they have all the fun.” Ymir smirked and pressed a hand behind her to prop herself against the sink.

Christa, however, was confused.

“Uhm…they’re just going to the bathroom.” Ymir’s face flashed with momentary shock, which was replaced with a chuckle.

“Are you really that innocent?”

“I guess? I don’t know…I mean…I haven't tried it, but I don’t know how much you could really get away with in a bathroom stall. It’s cramped.” Ymir’s hip pressed against hers.

“You’re small though, you could manage it.” Christa blushed.

“Ymir, leave her alone, she’s our little angel~” Sasha danced out of the stall as Mikasa walked out of another.

“Didn’t know you were here, Sash.” Ymir moved away, and Christa already wanted her closer.

“We all are! Who are you here with?”

“Meeeeeee” Annie’s words were slurred again as she walked shakily from her stall. They washed hands through loud conversation and Christa found herself being dragged by the hand by Sasha again. A new, bigger than usual hand gripped her free one. She glanced back and saw her new friend.

“Gotta stay safe” Ymir winked. Christa blushed and was about to retort until Sasha stopped, and she bumped into her back, and Ymir into hers. Ymir’s hands caught her waist, as if she was worried she’d fall. She stood on her toes to see over Sasha’s shoulder and a soft whisper warm her ear.

“You okay?” the hands on her waist tightened, and she felt nervousness wiggle its way through her stomach.

“Y-yeah.” She put her hands over Ymir’s and settled back to her regular size as Sasha started walking again. She allowed Ymir to hold onto her as they walked towards their seat.

“Look who I found!” Sasha’s voice raised above the music as she slid into the seat. Apparently the others already knew Annie and Ymir, and Annie hurriedly attached herself to a very tall boy. A shorter, broader man was sitting with his arm draped over the back of the couch. Conversation was ripe and Christa settled back in place. It only took her a moment of warmth before she realized Ymir had taken a seat next to her, and her fingertips were teasing the back of her neck.  
They could have stayed until the end of the evening, if Eren and Jean hadn’t gotten in a fight with two random guys. They were asked to leave, and knew better than to refuse. They left as a group and in a few minutes, they found a smaller, quieter place with more chairs but the dance-floor was still active. Sasha and Connie hit the dance-floor immediately, while Jean and Eren bought another round as an apology.  
The others settled onto the largest couch and table available. Christa found Ymir next to her again, sitting close despite the space allowed. Her arm was draped behind Christa again, still wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer, her lips brushing her ear every time she spoke to her. Chills went down her spine every time she felt them, she wondered how those lips would feel on the rest of her body and the thought made her blush every time.  
Conversation buzzed but Ymir’s words were reserved for Christa. Asking her opinions, stupid small talk and the occasional comment about her dress.  
Those were the words that caused her to stiffen, to press a little closer to Ymir, to grip her arm and their eyes would meet. She wondered if Ymir could read her mind. She wished she could. Wished she could see the images that were flashing through it. She didn’t like one night stands, she had been shy with past partners but with Ymir, it was gone. She just wanted her. She wanted to feel Ymir’s hands everywhere, on her hips while she shoved her against a wall, any wall would do, the feel her hand brush tenderly along her inner thighs, to feel her panties pushed aside and to feel her fingers slip in to tease her. Ymir was still talking, but Christa’s mind was in another place entirely. Their lips were so close, she could feel Ymir’s breath on her lips.

Fuck it.

She gripped Ymir’s arm to stop her talking.

“I gotta go bathroom.”

“Uh, okay?”

“So, girls can’t go to the bathroom alone, come with me.” Ymir was not catching the meaning. Even so, she led Christa through the crowd and to the bathroom. Christa thanked the Gods that it was empty. Ymir leaned against the sink to wait, but Christa was done being the shy, “angel” her friends thought she was. She gripped Ymir’s hand. Their eyes met, Ymir’s filled with confusion. Christa took a step forward, her leg slipping between Ymir’s.

“You mentioned fun things that girls could do in a bathroom stall…” her words were soft, almost whispers. Her lips were just inches from Ymir’s and she saw a small nod.

“What of it?” She stood on her toes so her lips pressed against Ymir’s earlobe.

“Why don’t you show me some of them?” As if waiting for the orders, Ymir grabbed her hands and pulled her to the stall, ignoring everything else. She locked the door behind them and within seconds, Christa was pressed back against it.

“You sure? You don’t seem like the type to fuck a girl she barely knows in the bathroom stall.” Ymir smirked as she rested her forearms above Christa.

“Normally, I’m not, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous, but I’m sure you’ll make it worth my while.” Christa wasn’t sure where the words were coming from, she had never found it easy to talk to attractive girls in the past, let alone flirt with them. But Ymir was new and exciting and far more interesting than girls she’d met in the past. She gripped Ymir’s dark shirt and pulled her closer. Ymir kept her forearms planted against the door, but let her nose bump against Christa’s.

“Gonna warn you, I’m not gentle.” One of Ymir’s moved to twirl small wisps of Christa’s hair.

“Good.” With that, she finally closed the gap between their lips and buried her hands in Ymir’s hair. She had no reservations in pulling her closer and it was only moments before Ymir’s free hand slid to Christ’s back to pull her closer. The blonde moaned into their kiss, pressing herself closer to feel more of her warm, caramel skin against her own. Ymir licked at Christa’s lower lip and nipped it lightly. Christa groaned in response. That was new. She liked a little roughness, but no one ever wanted to try it with her. They thought she was too delicate, too innocent.   
Without warning, she ran her hands over Ymir’s shoulders, down her torso and gripped her hips. For someone who was apparently rough, Ymir was being far too gentle. She turned Ymir to press her back against the adjacent wall and the taller woman was speechless. Christa did not bother teasing and immediately pressed soft, wet kisses against Ymir’s throat. She could feel the other’s breath hitch beneath the skin and hands tightening on her hips. She took the opportunity to bite down gently on Ymir’s neck. The brunette let out a gasp and her grip on Christa’s waist tightened.   
The dotted kisses and nips kept Ymir entertained, but it was only a few moments before she wanted more. She was done playing nice. She ran her fingertips over Christa’s shoulders, right down to her hands. She allowed Christa to continue her chaste little kisses while their fingers twined together. She felt Christa’s lips curve into a sweet smile against her neck, and took a moment to enjoy the feeling before pushing her against the wall behind her. Christa let out a small noise but Ymir was not wasting any more time. The blonde’s sweet, almost innocent attempts to arouse her had worked, and the only thing on Ymir’s mind was tasting her. But she knew better than to dive right in. Her lips pressed against Christa’s ear while her hands moved to grip her hips.

“You’re so cute when you’re trying to be dominant.” She moved a leg between Christa’s closed ones and pushed them apart.

“But, I’m in charge.”

With that she pressed her knee against Christa. Christa’s mouth fell open as she gasped at the sensation. The tingles spread through her hips and down her legs, urging her to unconsciously roll her hips down against Ymir’s knee. She responded by rubbing her knee up once more, encouraging a moan from Christa.

“Shh…” The sound tickled Christa’s ear “You don’t want us to get caught, do you?”

The thought of their friends looking for them and finding them a writhing, moaning mess only heightened Christa’s arousal.

“Mmm maybe I don’t care” Christa groaned aloud as Ymir kissed a trail down her neck.

“Well aren’t you just a little minx” the words were just a mumble before Ymir bit down softly and pushed Christa’s hips down against her knee again. A more audible moan slipped over her lips and the feeling of Ymir’s hands leaving her hips and Ymir’s knee moving back made her whine. She opened her mouth to demand and reason, but she was not given a chance. Ymir’s lips claimed hers and her fingertips traced their way beneath her dress. As fast as they had taken the place, Ymir’s lips left hers, and were planting kisses along her jaw. Christa knew her face was flushed and her breath was hitting Ymir’s neck. She felt the excitement pool just below her stomach and the fingers of lust fringing between her legs. She wanted to demand that Ymir hurry up, but she also wanted to beg her.   
The words were on the tip of her tongue when Ymir’s fingers finally pressed against her. She moaned, but was quickly muffled by Ymir’s free hand.

“Hush, you don’t want to be heard, do you?” Christa shook her head violently. Her hands gripped blindly for something to grip.

“Hold onto me, baby” Christa did not hesitate to follow her orders, and her hands were twisting in Ymir’s hair, pulling her closer and silently begging for more. The soft small circles of Ymir’s fingers were almost too much. She felt her hips move without intention, rolling against Ymir’s hand. The feeling was divine but she wanted Ymir to feel good too, and all she was craving was her taste. She pressed Ymir’s shoulders to move back and Ymir stopped immediately.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Christa shook her head and turned Ymir back to the wall.

“I wanna make you feel good too. Not fair if I’m the only one.” Christa looked up at her with innocent blue eyes and felt her heart melt and warmth rush between her legs. However, Christa wasted less time that Ymir did, her fingers moved straight to the button of her jeans. Her fingers dipped in to press against her while her free hand pushed her trousers down.

“Off, please.” Ymir was finally willing to obey orders. She pushed her trousers down and freed one leg entirely. She didn’t think it would get to this, she thought heavy petting at most, but the next thing she saw was Christa dropping to her knees and poking her tongue out before a warm spark of pleasure shot through her. Her jaw clenched, her eyes shut and her head lolled back. Ymir’s hand found Christa’s silky hair and gripped it tight. The sensation of Christa’s tongue pressing firmly against her brought a loud moan from her.

“Christa…” Her name was barely a breath

“For someone so-nngh- so innocent, you’re very very good at this.” Christa’s only response was to press the tip of her tongue against Ymir’s clit and circle it slowly. Ymir’s knees buckled. Her breaths were quick and moans lay beneath each one. Her one weakness was a woman tasting her and with Christa’s techniques, she knew she was unlikely to last long. Christa’s name fell off her tongue like a mantra, and it spurred the smaller girl on. She flicked her tongue against Ymir, and the taller girl struggled not to let out louder moans. She felt a familiar tension build and her orgasm sneaking closer.

“Christa, Christa, Christa I’m gonna, oh God, I’m gonna…” Her breath stole the final word of her sentence. Her hand clamped over her mouth to hide her moans and her fingers tightened in Christa’s hair as she came. She tugged Christa up to meet her.   
Before she could speak, their lips met and Ymir tasted herself on Christa’s tongue. When they broke apart, Ymir was breathing hard, she was exhausted, but she wanted Christa to feel just as good. Without warning, she turned Christa around and pushed her towards the wall. Christa braced herself against it, looking back at her lover and arching her back while she pulled up the back of her dress. While Ymir took a moment to admire the view before her, Christa slid her lacy pastel panties off. She felt Ymir’s fingers tickle up the back of her thighs. She shivered against her touch and felt the goosebumps rise all over.   
Ymir was no longer interested in teasing though. Her fingers gently swirled over her warmth before pressing hard against her. Christa’s moans were already filling the air, and Ymir recalled her statement about being rough. Her free hand moved to lightly touch Christa’s throat.

“Please…” The words were so quiet that Ymir barely heard, but she was surprised that Christa was so accepting. She gripped lightly and kissed slowly over pale shoulders. While Christa panted against the wall, Ymir bit down and sucked until a bright purple mark marred the back of Christa’s neck. Her fingers were moving faster, circling while her grip on Christa’s throat tightened.

“Come on, sweetie, cum for me.” Ymir’s tongue tickled her earlobe and Christa could not contain herself any more. Her gasps quickened and Ymir’s whispers brought her closer and closer. She could feel her orgasm just around the corner and she relaxed into the feeling of it washing through her body. Her whispers of Ymir’s name grew to long moans of the same. She felt her body loosen and she pressed a warm cheek to the cool tile wall. She smiled as she felt Ymir pulling up her panties and replacing her own trousers. The taller girl leaned back against the wall and put her arms out to bring Christa closer.

“I hope that was a good enough demonstration.” Ymir smirked while kissing the blondes cheek.

“Mmmm definitely…though…” Christa trailed off.

“I think you should take me home and demonstrate some more.”


End file.
